


Old Friends

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cross-cultural, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf finds that the peace of Valinor doesn't quite agree with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

He exhaled slowly and breathed in the salty air. The waves rose, they crested, they fell – yet they kept coming.

 _A fitting metaphor_. His bushy brows furled. He had walked Middle-earth for a hundred lives of men, but for what end? The exiles pounded against Valinor's shores as persistently as the waves.

A grey ship smelling of Ithilien pine dropped anchor.  _So Legolas comes at last._  He turned toward the pier but stopped at the sight of a gruff beard at the elf's side.  _Gimli!_

Gandalf ran up the dune toward the pier. Bones once old had never felt so spry.


End file.
